These days, a user may call, and send and receive text messages, social networking service (SNS) messages, and e-mails through an electronic device such as a smartphone. The user may read various received messages on a display of the smartphone.
To enhance the portability of smartphones, the smartphones are miniaturized, resulting in a relatively small size of a display. If a received message contains lots of contents, all of the contents may not be displayed in the limited space of the display of a smartphone. To view all of the received message on the small display, a user might be required to manipulate the smartphone a plurality of times.
During workout, driving, or any others activity that makes it difficult to view the display, the user may view important information included in the contents of a notification event displayed on the display of the smartphone, only by selectively opening at least a part of the notification event.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.